


Nightmare

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is scared, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One particular dream continues to torment Castiel, and he has no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

Dean is on the ground in front of him. His mouth open, his eyes in a blank stare as the green slowly fades to a dull color. Castiel looks down at his hand, the one holding the Angel Blade that's sticking out of Dean's chest. Blood pours from the wound as he pulls it out. Dean looks at him slowly, sadly, fear and loss in his eyes. His last breath is just a whisper. 

"Cas..." 

Castiel wakes to the sound of a thunder clap, bolting up in bed in fear. Lighting flashes bright in the room as the rain pounds the window hard. His hair is plastered to his sweaty forehead as he tries to calm his heart. He looks over, Dean is curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully through the storm. 

It was just a dream.


	2. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel worries why this is happening.

Castiel can't go back to sleep, every time he closes his eyes he sees Dean's lifeless body. His green eyes dull as he looks at him. It's too much. 

He crawls out of bed and heads downstairs. He gets a glass of water and sits down at the kitchen table. 

Why does he keep having this dream? Why is he killing Dean? 

He finally heads back to bed and crawls in behind Dean. Trying to fall asleep is almost impossible, but the warmth of Dean's body eventually pulls him back in.


End file.
